turney_time_the_challengefandomcom-20200213-history
TT The Challenge: Armageddon
|nextseason= }}Armageddon is the fifth season of the Turney Time The Challenge series. Filming took place in ??? with former cast members from The Real World series, Road Rules series, and the previous Challenge. This season is based on the MTV The Challenge Series format Final Reckoning The season debuted on May 27th, 2019 and the finale aired on ???, 2019. Format Contestants are competing in pairs. The teams will endure twists such as being eliminated for placing last in challenges, being eliminated by a winning team of a challenge, mercenaries who enter the game if they successfully eliminate another team, and chances to return to the game after being eliminated via the Redemption House. The winning team of the daily challenge wins immunity from elimination and the Power Vote, meaning their vote counts twice against another team. In addition, this season the teams vote in private, but the team voted into the elimination then chooses who they want to compete against, and may only choose from teams that voted for them. They will compete for a share of $1,000,000, Cast } | style="text-align:center;" |'Alan D' | style="text-align:center;"|20, Digital Marketer Glasgow, Scotland Real World: Washington DC | | |- | | style="text-align:center;" |'Jordan M' | style="text-align:center;"|22, College Student Ontario, Canada Road Rules: Ivy League Invasion | | |- | | nowrap|'Tyler M' | 19, Student Alberta, Canada Road Rules: Mediterranean Mania | | |- | | nowrap|'Josh P' |23, Student Florida, USA Real World: Washington DC | | |- | | style="text-align:center;" |'Nick M' | style="text-align:center;"|17, Law Student South Carolina, USA Real World: Seattle | | |- | | nowrap|'Jack W' | | | |- | | nowrap|'Jacob S' | 24, Law Student Missouri, USA Real World: Toronto | | |- | | nowrap|'Omar C' | | | |- | | style="text-align:center;" |'Christian B' | style="text-align:center;"|21, Game Show Contestant Texas, USA Real World: Seattle | | |- | | style="text-align:center;" |'Joey S' | | | |- | | style="text-align:center;" |'Vivian L' | | | |- | | style="text-align:center;" |'Brittany J' | | | |- | | style="text-align:center;" |'Jake B' | style="text-align:center;"|21, Student Massachusetts, USA Real World: Seattle | | |- | | nowrap|'James D' |20, Copywriter Massachusetts, USA Road Rules: Hawaii | | |- | | nowrap|'Ryan B' | | | |- | | nowrap|'Steve J' | 21, Engineer Alabama, USA Real World: Seattle | | |- | | nowrap|'Jackson J' | | | |- | | style="text-align:center;" |'Bryan J' | style="text-align:center;"|22, Shop Owner Virginia, USA Real World: Washington DC | | |- | | nowrap|'Kelly R' |19, Former Popeyes Manager Germany Road Rules: Hawaii | | |- | | nowrap|'Issy J' | 17, Student California, USA Road Rules: Northern Lights | | |- | | style="text-align:center;" |'Chili L' | style="text-align:center;"|19, Nurse Australia Real World: Miami | | |- | | nowrap|'Ami L' | 21, Waiter Texas, USA Road Rules: Mediterranean Mania | | |- | | style="text-align:center;" |'Jake B' | style="text-align:center;"|21, Student Massachusetts, USA Real World: Seattle | | |- | | style="text-align:center;" |'Kamani W' | style="text-align:center;"|19, Student Georgia, USA Real World: Toronto | | |- | | nowrap|'Liam I' | 19, Retail Worker Melbourne, Australia Road Rules: Mediterranean Mania | | |- | | style="text-align:center;" |'John B' | style="text-align:center;"|23, Technician Massachusetts, USA Real World: Washington DC | | |- | | style="text-align:center;" |'Nick J' | style="text-align:center;"|20, Retail Manager Michigan, USA Real World: Silicon Valley | | |- | | style="text-align:center;" |'AJ B' | | | |- | | style="text-align:center;" |'Patrick J' | style="text-align:center;"|23, Graduate Student Ontario, Canada Road Rules: Hawaii | | |- | | style="text-align:center;" |'Marissa W' | | | |- | | nowrap|'Splozo J' | 22, Student Florida, USA Road Rules: Ivy League Invasion | | |- | | nowrap|'Joey F' |19, Student Wisconsin, USA Road Rules: China Rush | | |} Game Summary Armageddon Progress Voting History DVD Cover Made by jman96